


Fluffy

by purplefox



Series: 61 days of KakashixNaruto [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7945006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi finally got Naruto back yet Naruto won't let him see him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluffy

“Come on Naruto you have to let me look at you.” Kakashi insisted. He was trying to keep frustration from out of his tone considering everything that had happened over the past year but Naruto’s insistence of not letting him see him properly was beginning to make Kakashi stray to the edge of panic.

“No way.” Naruto’s voice in the bathroom echoed. “You read what they did to me.”

Kakashi’s fist froze where he had been about to pound it against the bathroom door. He heaved a sigh because he did know. Or at least he had known what he had read. The bits and pieces that had not been destroyed by the scientists and what he himself had destroyed in his attempt to rescue Naruto.

“You’re not damaged.” He said softly. He knew his voice would carry through the door. He thought to the glimpse of Naruto’s cheeks he had gotten before the blonde had bundled himself up and refused to take off the clothes with people around. “You’re not a monster and I love you. You’re still Naruto.”

“No I’m not!” Kakashi retreated when there was a slam from the other side of the door. “You don’t understand Kakashi!”

“You’re right.” He acknowledged. “What you suffered. What you went through I don’t understand but I want to be right next to you a shoulder to rest on while you get through this.” He closed his eyes and rested his head against the cool wood of the bathroom door. “I’m just glad to have you home.” Kakashi admitted. “Knowing you had been taken.” His voice hitched. “Naruto, I’m just glad you’re _home_.”

The door clicked and Kakashi stepped back as he felt Naruto undo the numerous bolts. “I know you are.” Naruto said softly. “But… I’m not me anymore.”

“It doesn’t matter that you’re different from before.” Kakashi insisted. His eyes were locked on the door. Waiting. “You aren’t the you I first met and neither am I the me you first met. We’ve changed and I like that change. What you were. What you will be what you are.”

The door swung open to reveal Naruto huddled in a huge bath towel. His head was hidden and Kakashi’s fingers itched to reach out and just touch him.

“Can I?” He asked as he stepped forward.

“Yeah.” Naruto whispered and Kakashi just felt relief as he stepped forward and pulled Naruto into the proper light and slid down the towel. His gasp was involuntary but he knew he could be excused.

The towel slid to the floor and the two black tipped fluffy ears perked up. Kakashi knew he gaped at the ears. The realistic fluffy fox ears for more than a few seconds before he became aware of Naruto’s tense body. With a sigh he lightly stroked them, felt the warmth and watched how they turned and twitched to his touch.

“Still beautiful.” He said softly. Then out the corner of his eye he spotted something else. Kakashi leaned to the side and his eyes widened at the huge fluffy tail. His gaze flew back to Naruto’s blue ones before they darted back to the tail. How had he missed it before?

“I had it wrapped around my waist when you busted me out.” Naruto mumbled.

“What did they do to you?” Kakashi asked softly. “Are you okay?”

“I’m their first successful shifter.” Naruto said softly. “Except... I’m stuck like this.” The ears twitched and lowered and the tail hung limply.”

“And you’re still beautiful.” Kakashi said softly. He was unable to resist and scooped up the white tipped tail with his hands. So fluffy. He watched the flush spread across Naruto’s stomach, up his chest to his face like he knew it would. “So soft.” He whispered. He knew Naruto’s fears and he knew he would have work ahead of him trying to put them to rest but for the moment he was going to bask in the moment.


End file.
